


Atypical season 3

by Daenerys__Nope_Just_Arden



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daenerys__Nope_Just_Arden/pseuds/Daenerys__Nope_Just_Arden
Summary: What could happen in season three of atypical





	Atypical season 3

Sam

I follow Paige to the Senior lock in.  
Once we get to the school she just stops walking right outside the school building.  
"Wait, wait, wait you're in love with me Sam?!?" Paige asks looking at me and frowning. "Yeah that's what I said a while ago..." I say frowning.  
"Umm....Sam when did you figure this out?" Paige asked frowning at me.  
"Oh when I gave your speech!" I say repeating what I told her when we were still at my house. Sometimes Paige was really really confusing.  
"Do you want to be boyfriend and girlfriend again?...." Paige asks me smiling.  
I nod. "Yes, I think I do." I say looking at her.  
Paige smiles at me. She then kisses me and I kiss her back.  
After a few seconds of kissing we pull away. Paige is smiling so I smile back, because that is probably what she expects me to do. Then Paige frowns. "I'll be pretty far away..." Paige says frowning. Frowning is an expression indicating disapproval, displeasure, or concentration.  
I couldn't tell which one Paige was expressing.

"Paige?" I ask. She looks up at me. "Are you frowning because you disapprove of how far away we'll be from each other, which will be 1.905 miles I researched it, or are you frowning because you're not pleased that we'll be 1.905 miles away from each other, or are you frowning because you've done research yourself and you're calculating how far away we'll be from each other and that is taking some concentration to be able to calculate? Frowning is an expression indicating disapproval, displeasure, or concentration I read that on the internet." I say looking at Paige. "I'm frowning because I'm not pleased that we'll be so far away from each other. Bodwoin is in Maine and you'll be in Denton...I'm going to miss you Sam." Paige says frowning. "But that doesn't make any sense, we both have computers so we can talk on Skype all the time. Casey has a drivers license and I'm not too far away from home so maybe I can get Casey to drive me to Bodowoin." I say looking at Paige. Paige smiles again and kisses me again. After a few seconds we pull away again. Or mostly I pull away because I need oxygen. Paige leans her forehead on mine which is actually quite comforting.

"We should probably go inside." I say looking towards the school building.  
"Wait I want to take a picture of us so I can look at it when I miss you while I'm in Maine." Paige says pulling out her phone. "Ok but I don't like pictures with flash." I say looking at her. "We won't use flash " Paige says. She types around on her phone and then stretches her arm out and puts her other hand around my shoulder. She then kisses me on the cheek and takes a picture of the two of us. She hands me her phone and lets me look at our picture. We look pretty good together. "we look pretty good together" I say smiling at Paige. Paige smiles at me and takes my hand. "We do don't we?" Paige asks smiling at me. I nod and we walk into the school. We look for a place to put down our bean bags. Then we talk the whole night or mostly Paige talks about Bodwoin and I listen or I don't but I pretend to listen even though I'm just sketching a drawing of her.

Then Bailey Bennett appears at the doorway.  
"So you guys are an item again then?" Bailey asks eying me and Paige.  
Paige glares at her and I nod. "Yes we are I told Paige that I'm in love with her!" I say looking at Paige. "Cute." Bailey says her eyes moving back and forth first to me then back to Paige. "Look we're playing 7 minutes in heaven out in the school hall if you nerds want to join." Bailey says before heading out of the room. "Seven minutes in heaven?" I ask confused. "It's a Game we don't have to join if you don't want to, look they know you're autistic and that it's probably going to make you freak out if you join the game so I bet they'll be ok if we don't join " Paige says frowning. I frown too. "I'm tired of people making up excuses for me of why I can't do something because of my autism. I'm going to college and we'll probably play that seven minutes in heaven thing too so we should probably join " I say louder than intended. Paige stares at me for a second then nods.

I take her hand and we join the rest of the graduates at the school hall.


End file.
